A Great Start to a New Year
by Leanex
Summary: Riku can't stand watching Kairi hang all over Sora at the island New Year celebration. He goes off to be by himself. What happens when Sora comes to find him? Soriku one shot! Much fluff. Happy New Year everyone!


**Cause I just absolutely NEEDED to write a Soriku one shot :3**

**Warnings: Swearing. Boyxboy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the characters used in this fic. All I own are my silly plots.**

* * *

Riku sat in the sand, gazing up at the many stars dotting the late night sky. It was close to midnight, Riku knew that much, because today was New Years Eve. On the main island, there was a huge celebration going on down at the beach. A luau of sorts. There had been torches littering the sand, tropical flowers decorating everything, a buffet of all sorts of foods, and at the center of the table had been a roast pig. There was a large bonfire with large logs for people to sit on, so later stories could be told, and they'd even set up a dance routine of hula girls, that Kairi had even gotten to be apart of. Then of course, there was a firework display planned for midnight.

And some how, Kairi had even gotten Sora to dress up.

Or dress down...

When Riku had shown up, the brunette had been dressed in a grass skirt, along with the grass cuffs on his wrists and legs, and on his tan cheeks were two thick red lines that he was sure Sora had probably put on himself for shits and giggles. Needless to say though, the boy was drool worthy, and Riku couldn't take his eyes off him the entire night.

Which only seemed to spoil his night as he watched Kairi, in her own grass attire and coconut bra, cling to Sora the whole night, dragging him everywhere she went until about 11 when she had to perform. She'd had Sora and himself sit up front so they could see her properly, but a couple minutes into the dance, Riku had slipped away, decidedly done with Kairi.

Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it was the jealousy that got to him. Watching Kairi continuously drape herself all over Sora, when Riku wanted nothing more than to drag him off and ravish him in the midst of the night. Of course he doubted Sora felt the same, which was probably why Riku hadn't attempted something of the sorts yet.

Normally, he wouldn't jump to such conclusions without hard evidence, but the way Sora looked at Kairi when she walked up, it was all the confirmation Riku needed.

He couldn't stand seeing that look in the naive boys eyes everytime he looked at her. He wanted to see that look in his sky blue eyes when he looked at him, not her. So by the time Kairi had gotten up to dance, he couldn't take it anymore and he left. Watching as Sora stared up at her in awe, it made him feel sick. Sora hadn't even noticed him leave, nor had Kairi.

He sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face.

"Riku?" Sora's voice rang across the beach, breaking through Riku's thoughts and making him look up curiously.

"Sora?" Riku called back, looking around in the dark. He could just barely see Sora walking off the small dock. The brunette stopped at the sound of Riku's voice, then looked around for a moment before finally noticing the silverette seated in the sand.

"Riku!" He cheered happily, jumping onto the sand and running across to meet up with the older boy. Riku could hear the shifting of Sora's skirt as he ran. Finally, the boy came to a stop before him, doubling over and breathing heavily.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the party?" Sora asked curiously. Riku shrugged, looking back up at the stars.

"You know how I feel about crowds." Riku lied as he rested his cheek in his palm.

"Oh." Was all the boy said before he went silent once more.

He then heard more rustling, then suddenly, Sora's cheek was resting on his thigh as he laid chest down in the sand. Riku blushed slightly, and was thankful for the dark of the night to keep it from being visible.

"Kairi was disappointed." Sora finally said.

"Why's that?" Riku questioned, though he really couldn't find it in him to care about this news.

"Because you missed her performance."

Riku couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat and he shook his head slightly.

"I'm sure she was just happy that you got to see it Sora."

Sora suddenly popped up at this, propping himself up with his arms as he looked curiously at Riku.

"What makes you say that? Kairi cares about you too you know!"

"Geez, Calm down Sora." Riku said with a small, amused smirk. "I know Kairi cares about me, but not like she cares about you."

Sora looked utterly baffled by this news.

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say?" Sora asked confusedly.

Riku chuckled.

"Geez you're slow." He said, tapping a knuckle against Sora's head a couple of times. Sora's pouted, rubbing the abused area.

"I am not! You're just not being clear!" He whinnied childishly. Riku smiled, watching the waves crash against the sand with a wistful look.

"No, you're just stupid."

"Hey-!" Sora started, only to be stopped as Riku spoke once more.

"I mean that she likes you differently Sora. Just like how you like her. She likes me as a friend, but she has feelings for you. She wants to be with you, forever and love you like-." Riku explained, cutting himself off by biting his tongue. He'd nearly told to boy how he felt about him.

"Like what?" Sora urged, but Riku shook his head.

"Nevermind."

The two were silent once more, Sora obviously thinking over what Riku had said as he slowly laid his head back down on Riku's leg.

"I don't like Kairi like that though." Sora said suddenly. It took a moment for the words to sink in, but the moment they did, Riku's head turned down so fast, he swore he got whip lashed.

"You don't?" He asked confusedly.

"God no. She's like a sister to me."

"Come on, you've got to be fucking with me! I've seen the way you look at her, the utter adoration in your eyes." Riku said incredulously.

"What, can family not adore each other?" Sora countered with a raised brow.

Riku opened his mouth to respond, but as he thought it over, he realized he had no clue what to say. He shut his mouth and fell silent once more, Sora smiling smugly at the boy's silence.

"What do you think of me as? A brother?" Riku asked suddenly. Sora paused as he thought it over for a moment.

"No. You're more like a cousin-"

"A cousin?" Riku asked, interrupting Sora. He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah, you know. That one cousin that you have those funny feelings for, but you know their wrong. And then you find out that you're not really related, so it's okay for you to feel that way about them." Sora explained, his voice slowly getting smaller as he continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku asked confusedly. Sora rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"And I'm the slow one." He said teasingly, making Riku push his head as he giggled.

"What I mean is... I really like you Riku." Sora said sheepishly as he grinned up at Riku, his teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the moon.

Riku was stunned by the news, looking down at Sora with wide eyes. Slowly, the brunette's smile started to fade and he looked fearfully at Riku.

"Oh god, you don't feel the same!" Sora said as he quickly sat up from his position on Riku's lap. He quickly buried his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

"Shit, I didn't realize you felt differently! I'm so sorry!" Sora said quickly. Riku stared at him for a moment in surprise, then suddenly he grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"All this time, I thought you liked Kairi. Never did I think you would like me." Riku muttered into Sora's chocolate brown spikes.

"So, you like me too?" Sora asked hopefully, looking up at Riku with his wide beautiful blue eyes. He placed his hands on Riku's chest. He could feel the silverette's heart beating rapidly against his chest through the thin cloth of his shirt.

"Sora I fucking love you. I'm so happy right now, I feel like my heart might burst." Riku said with a smile as Sora chuckled.

"I know, I can feel it. My heart feels the same." Sora then grabbed Riku's hand, placing it on his bare chest, right over his beating heart. Riku smiled softly as he pressed his forehead to Sora's. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment with half lidded eyes, and in the dim light, Riku could just barely make out the beautiful blue color of Sora's eyes.

"Riku I-" Sora started, only to be interrupted as a loud bang sounded through out the air and the couples faces were suddenly lit up by red lights filling the sky. They both looked over curiously at the fireworks being shot into the sky from the main island.

"I guess it's midnight." Riku said as he watched the lights.

"You know what that means!" Sora said excitedly, making Riku turn his head to look at him curiously. Immediately he felt Sora's lips on his, pressing into his eagerly as his arms wrapped around his neck. Riku was shocked for a couple of seconds, but he quickly started to return the kiss, placing his hands on Sora's hips as he pressed forward. After a couple of minutes, the pair broke the kiss, panting heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly once more.

"Happy New Year Riku." Sora said with a smile. Riku smiled back, pecking Sora on the forehead.

"I'm glad to be starting it with you."

* * *

**Oh my god I could cry right now. I finished this damn fic, then I went to save the bloody thing and it completely fucked up and I lost the whole fucking end! It was so much better too! OTL**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! My mom told me today that they say what you do on New Year's Eve is what you'll be doing for the rest of the next year, which is what makes me not want to go to work tonight, but hopefully it will at least apply to writing, cause this is my life, and I definitely want to spend the next year writing.**

**So, Happy New Year guys! Let's hope 2014 is a good one!**


End file.
